


Lightwoods? More like Troublemakerwoods

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 14-week prompt: Grocery shopping, A sneak-peek of the past, Alec is the responsible one as always, Gen, Izzy and Jace just want chaos, Lightwood children, Like... They're really children in this one, Max is a baby yay, What to buy to a baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Alec has a mission: to buy some very important things for his baby brother Max.Jace and Izzy have another mission: to not be helpful at all.





	Lightwoods? More like Troublemakerwoods

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“We need milk powder, not baby powder.” Alec gruntled, facepalming for the ninth time in the last fifteen minutes.

“They’re the same thing! They are white, and they are for babies!” Jace protested while waving the bottle.

“We can’t feed Max with something that is supposed to be used on his butt, Jace!” Alec waved his hands, flustered and almost desperate.

“Eww, babies are strange.”

“This is why I hate shopping in Mundane’s markets. They put everything together.” Alec threw another package of baby diapers inside the cart.

Isabelle giggled, clearly amused with her brothers’ discussion. She wasn’t supposed to leave the Institute, but oh, why follow the rules when tag along with Alec and Jace were so much more fun?

“I don’t know why we should do this. Isn’t there someone in the Institute who does all the groceries shopping and shit?” Jace grimaced, still holding the baby powder.

“Language.” Alec narrowed his eyes to his brother and then went back to check their shopping list. “Mrs. Moonshaw got hurt yesterday after a demon hunt had gone bad. Mom is stressed enough without sleeping because of Max, and Dad went back to Idris to do some Clave business he didn’t give details.”

“Of course,” Jace rolled his eyes. “Let the children do the grown-up job, then. I don’t know how Mundanes do this. It’s boring. I want to go back soon and train more.”

“Swordfight today?” Izzy beamed, clapping her hands in anticipation.

“Yeah, always a pleasure to kick your ass, princess.” Jace smirked and poked his sister’s side. She retaliated smacking his shoulder.

Entering the playful-fighting mode, he grabbed a broom and used it as a sword. Isabelle took a mop as her weapon, and both children started a battle.

“Hey, stop!” Alec demanded, but as soon as he stepped to stop the fight, Izzy hit the baby powder Jace had ended using as a shield, and the bottle opened.

All its content going against Alexander.

If the boy was already pale, he simply disappeared under the white mess he became. Powder on his hair, clothes, shoes, even some went inside his mouth and nose. He coughed, taken aback for a moment, which gave time enough for Jace and Isabelle to run away for dear life.

“Ugh… I hate you two.”

He just prayed Max wouldn’t be a troublemaker like Jace and Isabelle, but he had a feeling that was a trait in the Lightwood family. In addition, something inside him was almost certain they would still get tangled with a giant and ugly mess years later.

Alec sighed really deeply.

“Yet, I love you too much for my own good.”

He gave a tiny tight smile, trying not to think of the disastrous future that awaited for them. 


End file.
